Overrated
by xoxoSILxoxo
Summary: He was by absolutely no means jealous of Finn Hudson. Like, he seriously wasn't. It's just that watching Finn and Rachel chase each other around in circles is really exhausting. FINCHEL from Pucks POV
1. Jealousy

**This is a new two possibly three shot I'm starting. It's basically just a Finchel piece from Puck's point of view, which I thought might be a bit interesting. I'm not quite sure it will end in PuckelBerry yet, so we'll see. **

**And yes, I know I have not updated my multies in a LONG time, but I have more of this done already, so don't worry about me leaving you hanging.**

**And also, I might have a lot of errors in here because I have the tendency to post these things without proofreading because I'm lazy. And now I'm rambling. My apologies. **

**Disclaimer: I *whimper* do not *sigh* own Glee.**

* * *

He was by absolutely no means jealous of Finn Hudson.

Like, he seriously wasn't. And he isn't even saying that the way plenty of other guys do to cover up the fact that yes, they were a ball of 100% jealous rage. It's just that watching Finn and Rachel chase each other around in circles is really fucking exhausting. And it gets old _really_ quick.

As much as he hates to say it even in his own head, they do have obvious chemistry. In fact, it's about to the point that people have pretty much figured out that there's a lot more that happened but was kept in secret. And believe it or not, the rest of the Glee club is kind of okay with keeping that a secret. None of them really seem to be interested in keeping up with the romance of Rachel Berry. (And can you really blame them? Finn and Rachel is just one of the couples you can picture talking baby talk to each other, doing those annoying little nose rubs, and saying "I love you," "I love you more!", which is just all too sickening to even think about.)

Quinn is the only exception to the 'Don't ask, don't tell' code of silence they had established. He's a little surprised she hasn't said anything, basing on how pissed she acted about it, but then again, she couldn't really preach about cheating anymore.

So with no interference whatsoever, Finn and Rachel became an item the minute Sectionals was gone, (to absolutely no one's surprise). Puck however, was a little unsure. He knew Rachel had been into Finn, but he had to wonder if she had magically forgotten the definition of rebound. And it came this close to making him want to say something, because really, she should know better.

Seeing her cry as she walked down the hall away from Finn also made him do a mental face palm, knowing maybe he could have stopped that.

But as he walked into Glee club he couldn't regret it too much, because Rachel's pissed-at-Finn face was hot as hell. And it kinda made him want to punch Finn just a little, because the douche was sitting there with Brittany and Santana with that dopey grin on his face, having no idea about what storm was brewing two rows back. Because if looks could kill, Finn would be dead several times over, or digging his own grave instead of rambling on about Hawaiian Pizza. (Which, for the record, is pretty awesome.)

And duh, he kind of _had _to get up and sing the song with Rachel, and he didn't even bother to wipe the smirk off his face as he did, because there Finn was, sitting there like someone had just hit him, and she was standing on a chair, basically telling him to fuck off in her own special way. And maybe he danced a little closer to Finn then necessary, or threw him a wink or to over his shoulder, but really, the dude deserved it. (Plus they way Rachel sang that song, cussing and directly disobeying the assignment just to prove a point, kinda badass.)

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but hell knows it takes more than his brain to follow this kind of drama. Last he heard, Rachel was dating the Finn of Vocal Adrenaline (which was a bit pathetic by the way), and the Glee kids were a little more than angry.

He didn't get it though. But then again, he didn't really care who Rachel wanted to date, because he's not psychic, but he knows, he just knows, that no relationship of hers is gonna last as long as St. Finn's around. Which, as far as everyone else knew, is already true. Because apparently, said Finn gave her a little talk, and now she and the Jesse kid were no longer an item. But he had also heard from a reliable source, (Hummel has a big mouth) that Finn proposed another try, to which she so humbly rejected, and the next thing he knows they're on the stage singing 'Hello, Goodbye' and Rachel's storming off just like old times.

Except this time, instead of her preferred diva storm out, she's walking a little more like it's a death march. He even shoots Finn a little look, because seriously, that's his fucking cue. But that look flies right over his head, which is turned in the direction of Rachel, with his feet planted firmly on the ground, and Puck's first thought is, "What a wimp."

* * *

He's in the library (don't ask), minding his own business when it happens again. He is forced to watch the gooey romance of Rachel and Finn, but, he thinks fairly, it's kind of hard to miss. Because they're twirling around singing some Madonna song like their lives depended on it, even thought they'd probably never perform it to the glee club anyway.

He tries his best to grit his teeth and turn his head, but it seemed fate was making it really fucking impossible to ignore them when lover boy Finn knocks the book from his hand, off the self, and onto the ground with countless others in his dramatic romantic musical moment. So finally he gives up on the library, (he's not sure why he was there in the first place) and tries to go out in the hall, only to again be followed by the ever musical couple, who have seem to moved there range from the library to the hallway. He wonders what the hell is wrong with the fucking auditorium.

And so his day continues like this to the point where he gives up, and starts humming along with the pair, because if you can't beat them, join them. And he's right, they never even perform it to the Glee club, but the longing looks and meaningful are still there every time he sees them, and he goes home swearing he'll never listen to Madonna again, regardless of how hot she was.

(It's not 'till days later does he finally get the song out of his head.)

* * *

He probably should have said something the moment he finally met the guy. He was wearing his hair in style dangerously close to Mr. Schue's unfortunate perm, and the dude is wearing a sweater vest, which, no matter how cool Artie tries to make it look, is just never gonna work out in the fashion world.

He guesses it makes sense though, Rachel and him being together, because the first words he hears out of the dude's mouth is, "I'm a star," and he'll be damned if that isn't Rachel Berry in a nutshell. But if he's going to be honest with himself, he has to say that Jesse isn't all that bad of a guy. (Even if Puck does think he might be a little bit on the gay side) He's obviously got balls, coming to enemy school, and basically coming right out and saying he's in love with Rachel, when he knows everyone's gonna think he's spy.

But of course everyone, including, no, especially Finn, has one big diva tantrum over the whole thing, and he actually feels little bit bad for the guy. But by the end of his speech Rachel's smiling at him look he shapes the world, and he lets out a little groan, because he just knows, this is _not_ going to end well.

**So whatcha think? Is it worth a shot? Or maybe three? Review and tell me? THANK YOU!**

**-xoxoSilveryInkLetteringxoxo**


	2. Boy Number 3

**Anyway, I'm continuing this, I hope it's alright, thought I', not quite as happy with this part as the first. **

**Disclaimer: I *whimper* do not *sigh* own Glee.**

* * *

As it turns out, Rachel and Jesse? _Way _worse than Finn and Rachel could ever be. Because even while the lack the baby talk and "I wuv you toos!", they walk around talking about Barbra fucking Streisand all day, and singing songs to talk to each other like they're in some badly written musical.

The worst part is that it's not even the I'm-just-putting-up-with-this-to-get-in-your-pants way Puck dealt with it, the dude actually seemed to _enjoy_ it. (Which only raised his 'Rachel=Beard' suspicions.) But other than a ridiculous love of show tunes, St. James exhibited no other signs of mortifying gayness, so Rachel and him paraded around laughing at theater jokes, insulting other peoples singing, and aren't they just the luckiest bastards.

But of course, only one side of the broken heart is happy, because while Rachel shows off her new arm candy, Finn walks around sullenly, looking like someone kicked his puppy, then ran over it with a car. Puck can only say that it's a little more than ridiculous.

But then he learns that in Hudson's little heartbroken haze, he goes and does the stupidest thing as fucking possible. He sleeps with Santana Lopez. Because that's _really_ gonna make everything better. He's not really sure what Rachel and Jesse have but up to, and he doesn't really want to find out, because that shit? Brings up a whole load of mental images he _really_ doesn't need.

So yeah, make fun all you want, but sometimes he thinks if he had three wishes, he might have to make one of them to get Finn and Rachel together at last, because all the sing-my-life crap is really a little torturous to endure.

* * *

He's not exactly sure what he's thinking when he agrees to go over to Rachel's. Forget that, he knows exactly what he was thinking. Rachel plus house and hot jewishness equals even hotter make outs. So he's more than a little disappointed when she just wants help on a glee number. And sure, maybe he hates Jesse a little more when his _this close _to sucking face with her and she remembers she has a boyfriend. Which normally, would _never_ be a problem.

But of course he helps her anyway, just in case she changes her mind.

The first few minutes of the Run Joey Run video goes as planned. Despite the song quite possibly being the worst song ever written, he had the feeling he and Rachel pulled it off. But as time closed in around the car scene, (his personal favorite scene by the way) he heard the voice change, and it only took a second to realize who's voice it was because Jesse got so many solos he had a feeling it was forever implanted in his memory.

And as he watches as Finn and Jesses faces flash across the screen, and he just has to shake his head little, because Rachel Berry just cannot pull off 'slut'.

"_This is garbage!"_

So when he walks out of the room later, as boy number three that was played by Rachel Berry, he can't help but wonder how he got pulled into this mess.

* * *

"_Turn around…"_

Like he said, Puck doesn't do the whole sing-your-life thing. But shit, the look on Berry's face is just so sad, and he just _gets_ it. So he sings that one little line, and let's Finn and Jesse take over from there. Because he likes Rachel (well sorta), but he just isn't as serious as a competitor as Finn or Jesse. (he still thinks it's kind of hilarious that there's actually a competition)

When he walks out at the end, he's not entirely sure why. Quinn just grabs his hand after Finn walks out, and he follows by force, noticing the lingering Jesse. For a second he thinks they're leaving to give the two time to talk, but when he's in the hallway, he turns around and Jesse walking after the rest of them, and his only thought was "We just left her all alone." But he didn't go back, all because he was that much of a dick.

* * *

He feels like banging his head against the wall. Or bursting out into laughter. He's not really sure. But seriously, could the dude be any more _obvious_?

_I want Jessie's girl…_

(You might think now is a good time for him to remember that a few weeks ago, he was up there doing the exact same thing. But he doesn't. So shut up about it.)

He thinks quietly to himself that it was probably a good idea that Finn sang this while Jesse was gone, because even though Jesse was nothing compared to the Puckerone, he had a feeling Finn might have been in trouble if Jesse was here to witness the exchange.

Rachel looked a little uncomfortable herself. She sat there, giving little half-smiles, her face rather conflicted. At some points she even looked a bit confused, which made her wonder if she could even hear the song in the right pitch due to her current disease.

Speaking of which, Rachel with tonsillitis? One of the funniest fucking things he's ever seen. It infuriated her not to be able to do what she loved most, and now no one had to put up with her singing not-so-much-to-herself all throughout the day.

However when he saw her walking into school with awful hair and bowl full of Cheerios (he gets the irony), he almost wanted to stop and make sure she was okay. But Finn beat him to the punch, so he shrugged it off and let Lover Boy take care of it.

* * *

It felt oddly familiar.

I mean, it was just like any of the other numbers they sang, but this was the first one Rachel had sung with them in a while. He doesn't really understand it, but it just seems more real that way. Because Rachel Berry _makes_ the Glee club.

And he's pretty sure everybody knows that. And maybe there a little afraid of it. As egotistical as it sounds coming from her, they do need her to win, and to be great. Who knows what would happen if she lost her voice. He guesses now that they probably don't like the fact that the depend on her so much, but he totally got that, cause it kinda freaked him out too.

* * *

**How'd it go? Like it? Review and tell me? THANK YOU!**

**-xoxoSilveryInkLetteringxoxo**


	3. Reprise: We've done this before

**Sorry it's been so long, I sort of lost my train of thought. Final chapter should be up tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Glee?**

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure why he was in the choir room so early, though he had no other place to go. It was like animal instinct, where they all sit down before the inevitable storm. All he knew was that people were starting to act strangely again, and Finn had readopted the 'hurt puppy' look.

It hit him when she walked through the door.

St. Douche was _back_.

To his surprise there was no grand entrance, he just continued to talk to Rachel and took a seat, while everyone else around them tried to pretend like this wasn't awkward at all.

Finn sat in the very back row, on the furthest right side, which was about as far away from Jesse as he could get. Granted, it was a pretty good idea, because Puck wasn't sure if St. Douche (the name stuck) had heard about Jessie's Girl yet, but… it was best to be on the safe side.

The next Glee he saw Rachel walk in slowly and sadly, having obviously cried lately, and he had no idea what came over him. His body just went into full alert mode, because seriously, something was up. And it wasn't until Jesse came in with a bottle of water did he relax.

Because this wasn't about Jesse. Which frankly, also disappointed him, because whatever it was she _was _sad about, he probably couldn't really do anything. But if had been St. James, he couldn't still beaten the crap out of him.

But no, he handed Rachel the water and put a comforting arm around her, and she gave him a small, sweet smile, which kind of made Puck wish he had gotten the chance to hit the bastard.

* * *

"_That's Rachel's mom."_

He's not gonna lie, the first thing he thought when he heard the words was, "Wait, didn't Mr. Schue make out with her?" The second however, was "Wow, poor Rachel."

The third? "_St. Douche_!"

Puck may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he didn't have to be to figure out that Jesse was not an idiot. (Well he kind of was, but book wise, the guy was a nerd.) So there is _no way _that VA's coach was Rachel's mom, and he _didn't_ figure it out.

Which only made it more impossible to believe he wasn't playing her. Especially based on the fact he wasn't here. Then again neither was she.

That's when something clicked in her brain. She wasn't here because duh, she was in Vocal Adrenaline now!

Why not? Her mom was there, her boyfriend was too, she probably saw it as an opportunity. Or a new start. It's not she liked it here that much anyway, it's not like she had a big reason to stay. She didn't have a million friends, or even a boyfriend, and Caramel probably even had better funds then McKinley.

Which meant she was gone. Any she probably wasn't coming back. And it was all their fault. Partially his. He had thrown slushies at her, made fun on her, and made sure he was a social pariah. He made sure she didn't have any friends, or a boyfriend, or _anything_.

But he couldn't think about that right now. He had to tell the club what he had realized. He had to make this better. So he swallowed back his guilt and said in the most indifferent and annoyed tone he could manage, "We're screwed. Rachel's gonna jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline."

And no, he definitely did not breathe a sigh of a relief when she walked into the room with a speech and another ridiculous outfit. But he still had to smile, because they hadn't lost her yet.

* * *

"_Jesse, why are you up there with them?"_

He's gonna be honest. He wasn't paying attention to half to crap St. Douche (rightfully so) was spewing, more to Rachel, who was just standing there shaking her head disbelievingly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Finn step up to say something, no doubt heroic and would make everyone feel better. He took a step up beside his ex-best friend in support, because if he could say something that would make Rachel smile had would owe him eternally.

"Why here, in the auditorium?"

_Nice one Hudson._ _What a great motivational speech. _

But then St. James opened his mouth again, but Puck couldn't really here the words coming out, (or just wasn't paying any mind) until he started to sing and dance like the drama queen he was.

He cast one last look at Finn, who had just given Vocal Adrenaline an open invitation to wipe the floor with their faces, then walked over a few meters to be closer to Rachel, in case of emergency.

The song drew to an impressive close, and Puck struggled to keep his face unreadable. But to be honest, he was a bit nervous. Because that was pretty awesome.

They all stood back as Rachel got her last dramatic gaze at Jesse, who looked right back.

Then he walked away from her.

And Puck kind of felt bad. Because a lot of people seemed to be doing that these days.

* * *

Puck was literally seeing red.

. The. Heck.

Slushies were one thing, but eggs? Throwing eggs at a _vegan_? A _girl vegan_? A _Rachel Berry girl vegan_? It was just wrong and so much crueler on so many levels.

Total and complete bull.

So he said that, and called on the rest of his boys to help him on another little revenge mission on Vocal Adrenaline.

Because you do not fuck with Rachel Berry.

"Guys, violence is never the answer." He nearly groaned out loud. Mr. Schue was _such_ a buzz kill.

Because this one time violence was the answer. You couldn't just get away with throwing eggs at someone as defenseless as Rachel, especially after breaking her heart. It was just awful.

So yeah, he was definitely gonna crack some VA skulls, starting with Jesse St. James.

He told Mr. Schue that too. And then proceeded out the door.

"Guys, stop!" And of course, Kurt being Kurt (he wasn't sure why Kurt was planning on coming anyway) was the first to sit down. Mr. Schue continued on his speech about how violence was wrong or _whatever, _but Puck was just staring at Finn the entire time.

Because the way he was acting about this had gone from protective teammate and was bordering on creepy. And he did not want anyone to think he had feelings for Berry. So he glared at Finn to say something, because Jesse was gone, and this was Finn's time to shine, so come on Finn, stick up for your girl.

"But we can't just get Vocal Adrenaline get away with turning Rachel into an omelet!"

_Praise the Lord. The boy finally got some sense._


	4. Finale

**Okay, well, this is the end. I hope it isn't too disappointing!**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN REGIONALS!**

**Anyway, I'm leaving on a three week trip, to a magical place called the outdoors. Sadly, there is no internet in that magical land. So this will be the last of my updates for while. BUT, when I get back expect and epic multi that's already written, so that means I can't procrastinate and you'll finally get consistent updates! YAY!**

**Another note, I know this is mainly a Rachel/Puck/Finn/Jesse love square (thingy shape) ficlet, but it's kind of impossible to ignore the birth of your own child, so I readers, you are forced to indure subtle meant ions of Quick for that purpose.**

* * *

He was about the only one in the room not crying. Even Artie had a close-to-tears look on his face.

But the thing that surprised him the most was that he himself was disappointed. He had grown to like the Glee club. Don't try to make him explain why. He's not exactly sure.

"Mr. Schue?" They all turned to Rachel hopefully. Sure, maybe they kind of hated it when she made her long winded, hard to understand speeches, but at lot of times they made people feel better, even if it just was because they could still laugh at her.

Just hearing her talk made people's faces lighten, because it Rachel was just a constant. No matter what, she'd always be there, bright and chipper, ready to whip them all into shape. Because Glee wasn't screwed until Rachel Berry said it was.

"Do you think instead of nominating songs we could just… all go around the room and talk about things we loved about Glee club this year?" She asked, giving a sob.

They were screwed.

* * *

Everyone was in a pretty bad mood, moping around everywhere, not really talking that much, convince they were going to lose.

And yeah, maybe Puck voiced his opinions about Rachel's actions at Mr. Schue's to Finn, but it wasn't like he told Rachel about it.

Finn did though. And that was all it took for him to get his girl back.

Despite what he said before, Puck's not entirely sure how to feel about that. He half watched as Finn told her that they were going to win this. He watched as she leaned in to kiss him and the shock on Finn's face as she did.

_Fucking finally. _He thought somewhat bitterly.

Then he just stood there for a few moments. Half of him wanted to do something, or say something, even if what just 'Get a room.'

Puck just walked away.

"Mr. Schuester, Finn and I have something we want to say to you." Puck didn't look up as they entered the room. But a small part of him was curious. Were they actually going to announce that they were a couple again?

But Mr. Schue beat them to the speech punch, and Rachel got away with a little one liner, so he guesses he'll never know.

* * *

He didn't usually get nervous. But dang, this was it. There big chance, if they made it, they would go to Nationals, they would actually _win_. There was so much on the line.

And all the other teams were sucking up to the judges.

"A mash-up of Olivia Newton John and Josh Groban. Are you kidding me? Somebody tipped them off about the judges!"

Then Rachel spoke up, as she struggled to turn of the speaker.

He remembered when he first learned the word Mash-up that one time in Glee club. Just another memory he could throw out the window.

But people kept talking and slowly, somehow he felt better. And Mr. Schue was kind of a life saver, Puck really did appreciate the guy.

"We have got something that the others teams don't, Finn's dancing!"

He laughed with everybody else as they did their handshake, even though he wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing.

* * *

"_I'm forever yours, faithfully…"_

It was perhaps the one time he was glad of Finn and Rachel's relationship. He had to give them big props for emotion, because he knows they wouldn't have been able to pull it off if they had been fighting. He also knows that St. James could never amount to the chemistry they had on stage, no matter how hard he tried.

He listened from behind the curtain until his cue, and finished up the song with the rest of the club, pretending not to notice as they joined hands with a bit of unplanned choreography.

And you better believe they rocked the house with the rest of their Journey medley. Especially Don't Stop Believing. Of course it was awesome. And not just because of his miniature solo, just because they were all together singing, and it was fun, and it meant something.

It was kind of déjà vu. He had been there the first time they had preformed the number and he was here when they finally preformed it, and showed everyone just what they were made of.

And you better believe it was a ten.

* * *

His mind was basically just on a frantic repeat. He's not even kidding. He might not have deep physiological thoughts that would change the world, but he was used to them being more than one word. And yet all he was thinking as he rushed Quinn to the hospital was, "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

And on top of all this mess he kept shooting glances at Finn to see how he was taking this, and wondering where Rachel was and why Quinn's mom was here, and of course he had Bohemian Rhapsody stuck in his head ever since Vocal Adrenaline announced that was what they were performing.

And he'd love to tell you that giving birth to the tune of Bohemian Rhapsody was a beautify musical experience that one could only dream of, but as it turns out, all he was thinking about was still basically "Shit!", and how glad he was that he was guy.

And he was suddenly very grateful for Mercedes as she calmed Quinn down, and he just sort of stood there in blue as Quinn shouted "You suck, you suck, you suck!" at him.

And then Beth was born.

A million feelings flooded through him, each more sincere than the next. Because there she was, half of him, out there, in the world, breathing, _alive_.

And she was beautiful.

He didn't really want to leave the hospital. He didn't have that much time left with his baby girl, but Mr. Schue convinced him that he was needed, so he headed back with the rest of them and made it just in time to here the winners announced.

They all grinned as Aural Intensity was announced. This was it, all or nothing. They scooted over, closer to Vocal Adrenaline, and he doesn't think anybody missed the look Rachel and Jesse sent each other.

Pure uncensored smugness.

And just like that St. Douche was out of the picture.

"Vocal Adrenaline!"

And so were they.

…..

Shit.

* * *

"_To sir with love…"_

Everyone was in tears by the end of their song. But who could blame them? It was probably the last time they would ever sing together again. It felt right for it to be for Mr. Schuester.

At the end of their song hugs (and some kisses) were exchanged, along with promises, and sobs. It was like a sad scene from a sob movie, and almost painful to watch. But the thing that hit Puck the hardest was that when they left the auditorium, they all walked out alone.

He wondered what that meant. Rachel and Finn barely looked at each other, much less walked out together. After all, would there be a Finn and Rachel without a Glee club? Heck, would there be any of them without a Glee club? That's basically how they all came together, it's what brought them all together.

If it hadn't been for Glee club, who knows. Rachel would have no friends, still being slushied, bottom of the social heap. He and Finn on the other hand would be at the very top like they used to, Finn being oblivious to anything about Quinn's child's fraternity. Kurt might even still be in the closet, (as far in the closet as Kurt could be anyway) and gosh, he probably wouldn't even have _met_ Mercedes, and the two are best friends. Artie and Tina never would have found each other, and Artie would probably be coming to school every day after getting hit by book bags.

As crazy and melodramatic as it sounds, Glee had brought them all together.

And now even that was gone.

* * *

"We have another year."

Puck finally let out the grin he had been trying to suppress all day long. Because he didn't have to pretend things were bad anymore. Because they had another chance, and things couldn't be better.

He watched as it took a second to sink in, and then everyone started screaming, and jumping up and down, and he watched Rachel prance around frantically, determined to hug every single person in the room.

And when Mr. Schuester called him up to sing for the first time of many, he was happy to oblige. (You better believe Mr. Schue knew about his awesome guitar skills) And even though he didn't get a touching moment, like Kurt of Quinn, as they held hands with various members of the audience or any other moving little gesture, he felt just fine where he was. He never liked that kind of stuff anyway.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel rest her head on Finn's shoulder, after Finn finished giving a forgiving look to Quinn, and he couldn't help but think that's some pretty metaphorical shit right there. But he just kept strumming and singing, and looking at Quinn.

But as Mr. Schue wrapped up the song he cast one short look at Rachel and Finn, and a feeling overcame him that he couldn't quite place. But looking around the room he did figure out one thing.

Winning on the first try is a little overrated anyway.

* * *

**So yeah, the endings cheesy, but dude, I had that line planned out since I first starting writing this story. And yeah, I chicken out on the PuckelBerry at the end, but I'm pretty happy with it anyway.**

**Anyway, my next fic will be a Multi called 'Showface' which WILL be a PuckelBerry, so look out for that one in three weeks. ****Thanks everybody, it's been great!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
